


那曾经存在过的人

by Aqder27Z



Category: explicit - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 家庭教师 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqder27Z/pseuds/Aqder27Z
Summary: 27重生被言纲排挤，最后死亡
Relationships: Fandoms - Relationship





	那曾经存在过的人

**Author's Note:**

> 27重生被言纲排挤，最后死亡

那曾经存在过的人

警告▲

严重occ，很虐，很虐，私设迟田纲吉是泽田言纲的哥哥Cp: 2727

那曾经存在过的人(双结局)

在彭格列十代目的史传里，只有最纯的大空火焰点然后才能看到的秘密，也是教父上任时唯-做过违背自己誓约的事情，那是他一-生 都没有成功的事情，也是他带入坟墓时都不曾说出的秘密

迟田纲吉大泽田言纲5岁，但他并不是- -个好哥哥，迟田纲吉因为其特殊原因，在被选定的继承人中排除了，由其弟泽田言纲替带资格

纲吉与言纲并不是很亲密，他们关系并不差可是也不好，对于泽田言纲来说，这个不见很多年的哥哥，他并不知道该如何去表达自己，也不知道该如何面对哥哥身上那庞大的绝望

迟田纲吉最喜欢的做的事情就是面对着阳光,手捧着书，可是无论阳光怎么的明媚都照不亮他的内心，也照不暖他这个人，迟田纲吉不作为自己而活着，他向往着死亡，他对弟弟说的话成为了弟弟的道路，可那却是他从地狱爬出来，才体会到的事情

幼年的纲吉看着才懵懵懂懂的弟弟，他对他说，小言，在这个世界上每个人都是为了相遇才出生的，每个人都会拥有属于他的那条线,走着走着，便会看到那些在前方等你的人，下午的阳光照在兄弟两人身上，哥哥抚摸着年幼的弟弟，可是那眼中浓厚的忧伤却融化不掉,时间一瞬，光阴似箭，可是那句话却从婴幼儿时期便深深的扎根在少年的心上，但是说出这句话的人却在也回不来了，时间和少年开了一个玩笑，哥哥和他玩了一个捉迷藏，只是游戏的时间是直到少年死亡的那- -天结束

沉田纲吉不会哭，因为他是笑着流泪的，他总是坐在阳台的栏杆上，看着下面的草地，他精神恍惚着，如果，从这里跳下去，可以解脱该有多好啊，他每每拿出那封信，看着信上旧友们的话语时，便会大笑起来，只是笑着笑着就哭了，他盖住那双会自我流泪的双眼，他从栏杆上一跃而起，信纸被风吹走，而上面的字语是让他为自己而活，血液染红了草地和土壤,少年四肢扭曲的死去，他在空中降落的那种失重感让他快乐，那种距离死亡只有- -分钟的接近感，让少年伸出骨瘦如柴的双手紧紧的拉住死神，神怜爱世人，他给予少年最想要的礼物，死亡黑暗，不会在梦到那些死亡的场景...会安心的闭上眼睛睡一觉， 神怜爱的抱起少年，将他的眼睛关上，让他在自己的怀抱里深深的沉睡，少年的身边终于有个安稳的气息,他不需要在此微笑，他不需要在作为替身而活着，...可以做为他自己而活

而在意大利进行继承仪式的泽田言纲接到哥哥的死亡消息时，冷静，异常的冷静，平静的完成了仪式，大脑- -片空白，他想起了哥哥带着自己的那些日子，他想起了哥哥说的那些话,他恨他...他恨他害死了妈妈，却忘记了他哥哥也还是个孩子，原来从那么久之前开始，你便没有了希望，我还记得你去拥抱阳光时的样子，却忘记了你一-直在拥抱着黑暗，不曾以我哥哥的身份或者，我将你当成了替代品，却不知你是替代谁的，大概是我心理的哥哥吧，晚安哥哥，年轻的幼狮看着窗外飘过的白玫瑰花瓣，这场戏剧最终落下了荧幕

后记

教父做过人体实验，他想知道答案，他想于那个人在- -次的见面，暮年的老人拄着拐杖来到了地下室，看着那唯一关明来源的大试管，最终他低下了头颅，留下了眼泪，寻找着答案而去

我确实不了解哥哥，但是请给我一个机会，一个去往哥哥的世界的机会，请让我融入你的身边以家人这个身份  
——泽田言纲  
我该去做什么？漫长的时间里，看着秃鹫啃食自己的身体，记不起来自己因为什么被困在这里，灵魂被身体所困看着动物在自己的白骨里住下，看着大地吞噬自己的白骨，不知为何，眼泪从脸颊划过，最终我还是忘不了你们，我不被戒指所收容，我飘过你们的墓地，你看最终，我还是没得到你们的承认  
我曾以为我足够坚强，却忘记我拥抱着黑暗，看着你在阳光地下行走，而恶鬼却把我拷住，把我拉进黑暗，我向你求救，你却离我渐行渐远，我被拉进黑洞，你似乎听到我的呼声，向后看去，却只能看到微笑的我在和你说着再见  
少年哼着歌，优雅的迈着步伐，玩弄着手上的兵器，皮鞋跟踩在大理石上的身音，提醒着人们快速逃离这个人间地狱，深红的地毯被大量的血液染的更为鲜红，空气中各种交杂的气味，少年走到妇人面前，温暖的手心遮住了她的双眼，手下干脆利落的动作，妇人的鲜血喷涌而出，少年沾取血液涂抹在自己双唇上，血红的双唇衬映着病态的皮肤，血红的吻落在妇人脸上，那双睁大的眼眸响应着他的死亡，少年转过身对着人们微笑，他伸开双臂“桑，下一个是谁那”从地狱爬出来的恶鬼对着人们微笑

狱寺隼人压住眼睛里的兴奋，他看着眼前有些迷茫的少年，最终还是下了决定，他放进迷药在少年的牛奶里“十代目，不会在让你离开我了，永远不会了”

当迟田纲吉醒来时，眼前是黑乎乎的的场景，手脚好像也被什么东西绑住了，动-动却只有铁链相撞的声音“有人吗!请放我出去!

眼前突然出现的光芒，让他反射性的闭上了眼睛

“十代目”听到熟悉的声音，看见眼前熟悉的人，況田纲吉是欣喜的‘‘狱寺君，不自觉的向男人怀里躲去，而在男人看来这是- -种信号，一种让野 兽出笼的信好

他如同野兽一般在少年身 上啃咬，留下属于自己痕迹，来满足自己对少年这庞大的占有欲，宽厚的手掌无礼的分开双腿，手指向着小穴探入，试图冲进去直捣黄龙的手指，却被小穴保护者的臀瓣排斥在外，左手伺候着小家伙，在熟练的技巧下，不由自主的交代初精的少年，害羞不已，男人用着带有“润滑剂”的手掌，向后探去，随着男人的冲刺，昏了过去，男人压住少年的双腿，按住他的腰随着自己的节奏九浅一深，被操醒过来的少年哭着缩紧了后穴，而男人被紧致而释放在穴里，拔出还挺立的肉棒，看着被操开的后穴流出自己的精液，暗下了眼眸，对着已经昏过去的少年“我爱您，十代目”


End file.
